


A Week in Florence

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Medical School, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: What if Hannibal and Bedelia met when they were students?Inspired by the prompt to write a bedannibal student romance.





	A Week in Florence

They met unexpectedly. She was backpacking Europe before beginning medical school, while he was visiting Florence after matching for his residency. But they don't discuss their _jobs_ or _career_ paths.

Instead, they meet when a rude tourist shoves past in a hurry, causing her to fall to her knees. He closes his sketchbook and rises from the steps quickly, just as she begins to pick herself up from the ground. She doesn't appear to be injured, but the fierce blush across her cheeks hints at embarrassment.

"Signorina," he says kindly, offering her a hand.

She hesitates for a moment before setting her smooth hand in his with a whispered "Grazie."

Her accent tells him that she's a tourist, but her response in Italian softens his usual aversion to tourists. Plus, she had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. "I'm Hannibal," he says smoothly as she dusts off her black skirt.

"Bedelia," she replies with a cautious smile, extending her hand to shake his.

They end up at a tiny shop that he insists has the best gelato in all of Italy, but by that point neither of them have gelato on their mind.

She stays two extra days in Florence. When he walks her to the train station, she slides her number to him on a slip of paper, hoping he will call. 

He doesn't.

* * *

She has _almost_ completely forgot about the man who knew how to touch her without being told when his voice calls her name nearly four years later.

" _Bedelia_?"

His voice is hesitant because she really does look different. Her hair is pulled back neatly in a French braid, and she stands a little taller than she had at 21.

"Yes?" she asks, turning to face her caller as the rest of her classmates disperse after the patient briefing. 

She looks dignified, despite the purpled bags under her eyes that she'd concealed well, though not entirely. Looking completely rested during rotations was practically admitting being idle.

After all, medical school was a competition of misery. 

Her eyes are still intelligent, but they are closed-off until she recognizes him.

"Hannibal," she says lightly, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"Dr. Lecter," a nurse calls and he turns his head and gestures to give him a minute. 

He slips his card into her hand with a nervous smile. 

* * *

Over drinks he finds out that her chosen specialty is psychiatry, and he can't say that he's surprised. He had never felt more seen by another person. They seemed to just effortlessly _fit_ together.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation," he says as she delicately stirs sugar into her tea. When he sputters embarrassingly that he got caught in the rain walking back from the station, that her hand-written number got warped and washed out in his completely drenched pocket, he doesn't expect her laugh.

It was just like he remembered. _Beautiful_.

After her laugh has seemingly absolved him of guilt, he opens fully to her, their conversation continuing for hours, until a comfortable silence settles over them. 

Bedelia suddenly reaches out and rests her hand atop his, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Hannibal barely closes the door before she begins kissing him fervently, her agile fingers working at the buttons of his shirt as he unfastened his belt. 

He walks her backwards to his bed and when her calves meet the box spring, she lets herself fall back, pulling him with her.

His mouth tastes like espresso and when they part, their lips making a wet pop as he works to remove her shirt and bra, she is hungry for more. But her attentions are suddenly diverted when he takes her nippple in his mouth. 

"Uhhh" she moans, when his hand pulls down her panties and slips a large finger into her, then a second. She is soon bucking into his palm as he vigorously finger-fucks her before she breathlessly whispers that she needs him.

He rips open the golden package and is soon matching her sounds with his own. Her legs wrap around his back, pulling him closer, and he whispers through panting breaths. 

" _Missed you."_

_"Feelsso good."_

_"So beautiful."_

When it's over he falls beside her on the bed, both of them breathing hard, but giddy.

* * *

She opens the letter slowly, surrounded by the loud sounds of her classmates ripping envelopes. Sliding the thick paper into her fingers, a jolt of excitement and pride surges through her. 

She matched at Johns Hopkins. 

For months, he had been acting more distant. His hours at the hospital had seemingly increased, and she saw him less. She pressed his hands against her neck once, wanting to try something new, but would not again. As he fucked her roughly, his hands gripped her throat tighter and tighter until she was slapping at his forearms, and sputtering out breaths. 

After, she didn't talk to him for a week. 

Bedelia worried that his distancing behavior was rooted in her upcoming match day. In the prospect that she would leave, start a life somewhere else without him.

But she matched _here_. He didn't need to worry anymore. She nearly cried in relief as she rushed to his recently purchased house. She remembers their conversation, his eagerness for her to approve. 

' _It needs a lot of work, but it has potential_ ," she had assured him.

' _There's even a sun parlor,'_ he whispered into her hair, body pressed against her back.

Bedelia slides her key into the door. The floor is covered in plastic tarp and and she thinks he must be working on a new project in his downtime. 

She holds the letter tightly in her hand, practically bursting with excitement when she abruptly stops.

The plastic is covered in smeared blood and the body of her chauvinistic professor sits lifeless as Hannibal persistently cuts at its leg with a bone saw.

He turns just as she releases the paper she was holding. It falls undisturbed in the sudden stillness of the room. The left corner begins to stain with blood unnoticed as her body trembles in apparent horror. A single tear slips down her left eye and her voice is a strained whisper.

"Hannibal," she nearly chokes. "What have you done?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon!
> 
> What did you think? Sorry for the angsty ending but I felt it would be a decent story to try to explain their complicated past.


End file.
